


信念 | Faith

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Reverse, Cannibalism, Gen, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Racist Language
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 两个逃生者被身份不明的杀手追赶，在树林里迷了路，这三个人的关系即将因为一场预知未来的梦变得纠缠不清。
Relationships: Philip Ojomo & Vigo, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Jake Park
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 反转AU。菲利普·奥乔莫是逃生者，朴杰克是杀手。  
> 有原创地图。  
> 有不可见角色出没，比如维戈。  
> 文中出现的贝内迪克特日志均为个人杜撰，不是官方资料。

满月。群鸟栖息的榆树林。

这是无风的夏夜，树林和栖身其中的鸟儿正做着甘甜的睡梦。揭开这片森林平静的表象，林中的野兽已然苏醒，一场一对二的生死试炼即将进入白热化。

（我来给你们讲个故事。）

（为避开杀手，两个逃生者径直钻进了未知的榆树林。他们选错了行进路线，走了很久也没能走出林子，反而在榆树的迷阵里越陷越深。）

（越往林子深处去，榆树生长得越是茂盛，及手臂粗的枝桠扭曲纠缠在一起，高低不一，许多空隙连鸟也难以穿行。这大大拖累了两个逃生者的行进速度。逃生者们知道，杀手对这片林子了如指掌，很快就会有鸟儿给他报信，被他找到不过是个时间问题。）

（他们陷入了困境。）

“看开点，维戈。你说过那杀手夜视能力不好，这里的枝丫密不透风，连月光也照不进来，他肯定会跟丢我们的。”

说话的青年叫菲利普·奥乔莫，语调轻快，嘴角带一丝笑意。那名叫维戈的同伴在前领路，奥乔莫走在后。因为榆树的遮蔽，视野过于幽暗，他们几乎成了两个盲人，不得不牵着手一点点摸索着前进。此刻，维戈眉头紧锁，一言不发——沉默是他一贯的风格，但这样长的沉默连奥乔莫也没见过几回，压抑得让人呼吸困难。

树生长得诡异，他们总会绊倒，时不时需要带路的维戈用猎刀砍开面前交错的短枝，二人方能继续前进。他们已经像这样走了太久，两个人的脚步声越来越沉重，可是什么收获也没有，所幸他们并没有惊动乌鸦——哈！连那些报信的鸟儿都对这里望而却步，为什么他们还要一头扎进来？

体力的消耗或许加重了维戈的不安，但最让他慌神的还是奥乔莫——那轻快的说话方式，怎么听怎么不对劲。就算是想缓和紧张的气氛，也未免演得太夸张了。

“你的手心出了好多汗，维戈。你在紧张什么？”

维戈停住了，转过头来看一眼奥乔莫。他老了，头发花白，眼神也不是很好了，大概能猜出奥乔莫脸上还是笑盈盈的。他盯着那一片大约是奥乔莫的脸的黑暗，质问道：

“你不正常，奥乔莫。你怎么如此兴奋？”

“我没事，我很好。我只是不想看你这么紧张。”奥乔莫微笑着答道，“你一句话也不说，怪吓人的。”

“你明知道这不是适合闲聊的时机。”维戈不屑道，“少和我打哑谜，你有事瞒着我。是什么让你开心的事？也说出来让我听听！”

维戈隐隐约约感觉到，奥乔莫的笑意消失了，那只牵着维戈的手不自觉地加大了力度。

“你真的要听吗？”

“我要听，我要知道是什么让你异常，否则我不会再和你同行。”

“你不会相信的。你亲口说过这是不可能的事情。”

“这是两码事。我就是不喜欢有人瞒着我。”维戈说，“如果你不说，我们只好现在就分手。”

“好，别这么咄咄逼人，我说就是了。”奥乔莫露出苦笑，“我怎么开口呢，维戈？是这片林子……”

“林子？”

“是的。这林子让我觉得很熟悉。我从来没有来过这样的地方，可我总觉得我已经在哪里见过它了。”

奥乔莫陷入深邃的回忆，“我告诉过你我经常做同一个梦，对不对？那些梦里总是有一个同样的地方，幽暗，寂静，树像疯了一样生长，月光几乎全被遮蔽了。在林子深处有一头黑色的野兽，蠢蠢欲动。我孤身一人走在林子里，知道野兽在寻找我，我拼命地逃，还是被它追上了。那之后我就醒了。后来怎样了，我不知道。”

他越说越认真，那只抓着维戈的手握得越来越紧。奥乔莫原来当过修车工人，手劲了得，维戈只是个普通的老人，哪禁得住这种力道，骨头被压得咯咯作响，不禁倒抽一口凉气。奥乔莫这才把力道卸了几分，可还是抓着维戈，手心热得发烫。

话听到这里，维戈心里已经有了底，可他不甘于承认这就是事实，仍然抱有一丝侥幸：“难不成，这片林子就是你梦里见过的地方？”

“没错！”奥乔莫很快地抛出了回答：“我一开始不敢确定，维戈。但我跟着你走了这么久，那些枝条的位置，树皮的质感，空气中弥漫的味道……太熟悉了。我敢说这就是真的，尽管这真实来得太突然了，连我也不敢承认——这正是我梦中的那片森林。”

“在迷雾里，梦是会成真的。”这一次奥乔莫又笑了，甚至有点得意，“你可真是大错特错了，维戈。”

* * *

“记录62。那一晚，我在凛凛雾气的包裹中入睡。黑雾能够侵蚀人的睡梦，在那雾气弥漫的梦境中，我看到许多支离破碎的片段，有些来自我真实经历过的过去，有些则是真实过头的典型梦中情景，这些崭新又陌生的片段数次从我眼前闪过，令我困惑。醒后我再次踏上旅途，当我进入一片新的开拓地，环顾四周，一阵熟悉的感觉窜上我的脊柱，我感到浑身寒冷——我梦到了未来，这片崭新而陌生的开拓地正是我梦里出现过的场景。”

奥乔莫翻开日志的下一页，很奇怪，有两页内容被撕掉了。他猜测是贝内迪克特本人撕掉的，因为在后续的纸上能看到许多被撕去内容留下的书写痕迹——贝内迪克特似乎经历了不小的情绪刺激，他写字的力气大极了，恨不得将纸张写破；摇曳的火光之下，那些纸上的印痕跳跃且混乱，映射了他动摇的精神。

贝内迪克特究竟写下了什么不愿被人看见的东西，奥乔莫无从知道，何况眼下他有更大的疑问。奥乔莫看了一眼在篝火边休息的维戈：老人端正地坐着，眯着眼睛，像是睡着了，但奥乔莫知道他清醒得很。为了应对随时出现的危机，维戈将自己锻炼得警觉非常，一点风吹草动就能把他惊醒，所以他干脆放弃了睡眠，用一种类似于冥想的方式恢复体力，这一点奥乔莫可做不到。他只知道不论自己说什么，维戈都能听到，因此奥乔莫轻轻地向维戈问道：

“真的有这种事吗？在这里，人甚至能梦见未来？”

“……不可能。”维戈依旧闭着眼睛，思索了一会，轻声回应道，“如果真的有这种事，能够逃出去与否，又要怎么逃出去，我们早就该知道，哪里还有必要在这里费力挣扎呢？”

“嘿，说的是啊……可是，维戈，你说过你在这里待了快有十年，贝内迪克特比你呆的时间还要长，他没有必要把这些误导性的记录留给后来人。有没有可能是你搞错了？”

“我也没有必要误导你，奥乔莫。”维戈说。

“我不是猜忌你，维戈，只是……”奥乔莫用两根指头按着自己的眉心，“我又做了同一个梦。这种状况简直和日志里写的一模一样，我不得不相信这是真的。”

维戈睁开眼睛，这才注意到这青年的眼里有血丝——奥乔莫已经太久没睡觉了。梦里的景象让他恐惧，他整夜整夜地翻阅贝内迪克特的日志，试图阻挠自己的睡意。

“又是那片树林？”维戈谨慎地问道。

“是啊。在同样的地方遇见同样的杀手。”奥乔莫露出一个凄惨的笑，“梦里我孤立无援。我不知道这种事情如果真的发生了，我该怎么办。”

维戈爬到奥乔莫身边，把自己的手搭在奥乔莫的手上，轻轻摩挲。这一举动成了打开奥乔莫情绪闸口的钥匙，他的脆弱和恐惧一下子奔涌而出，奥乔莫垂着头，无声地哭了起来。维戈抱住他，轻轻拍打他僵硬的两肩和后背，奥乔莫很快就冷静下来，把头枕在维戈的肩头，吸着鼻子问道：

“你会离开我吗，维戈？”

“不会的，除非——”

“除非什么？”

“——除非你主动离开我。但这种事情不会发生的，对不对？”维戈一边替他梳理头发，一边安慰道，“你睡一觉，好吗？你太缺睡眠了。等你醒来，我有个新任务要给你，这样你就会把梦忘在脑后了。”

“什么样的任务，维戈？”

“保密。但这个任务我们会一起完成，你和我缺一不可。”

* * *

（两个逃生者观念不同。一个喜欢合作，觉得两个人的力量总会比一个人要强。另一个不这么想——比起合作，这个逃生者更喜欢独行。）

（他们两个曾经携手面对过许多，终于还是产生了分歧。）

维戈笑不出来。他甩开了二人牵在一起的手，向后退了几步：

“不……奥乔莫，这不是真的……”

“你看，我就说你不会相信。”奥乔莫很是为难，“但这是件好事，维戈，我预见了未来！我熟悉这里的地形，如果我们利用好这份能力——”

“不。”维戈沉声道。

“——我们可以把命运掌握在自己手里。”奥乔莫坚持要把话说完。

维戈向奥乔莫靠近过去，气势汹汹道：“命运不是这样运作的。”

“勇于挑战命运的大巫师怎么在这种时候退却了？”面对维戈的压迫，奥乔莫毫不在乎，“梦到的东西成真会有什么坏处？你倒是说说看呀！”

“坏处就是你让我没得选，奥乔莫。”

一阵风，一声闷响，眼前一道昏暗的白光。奥乔莫没来得及辩解什么，他的下巴吃了一记，整个人直挺挺地倒在地上。这一拳力度不是很大，奥乔莫试图爬起来，维戈没有给他机会，将他再次按倒在地。视野太差，两个瞎子扭打起来势均力敌。在地上翻滚了几圈之后，最终还是奥乔莫占了上风，他拎起身形矮小的维戈，将维戈猛地摔在树干上：“你疯了！”

维戈不知何时掏出了腰间的猎刀，毫不留情地砍伤了奥乔莫，刀刃斜切进他的左肩，痛得他松开了手。奥乔莫转为守势后退，维戈便提刀向前攻去，下一秒，猎刀已经抵上了奥乔莫的喉咙。

“我清醒得很。”维戈咬牙切齿道，“把手举起来，放到脑袋旁边我能看到的地方。”

（在这样伸手不见五指的地方，想袭击一个人简直轻而易举。）

（也许喜欢独行的人永远无法全心全意与人合作，也许那喜欢合作的人和他在一起就是个绊脚石——我不愿用出卖这个词揣测他，总而言之，喜欢独行的那个袭击了喜欢合作的那个。）

奥乔莫一动也不敢动。维戈现在的架势和那些在深街小巷查居民证的白人条子一样，毫不讲理，咄咄逼人，相似的恐惧使他更加清晰地意识到，此刻，自己命悬一线。两个人的神经都紧张到了极点，奥乔莫不敢保证维戈干出突然袭击这样的事之后还能冷静下来好好说话，但他还是要搏一搏。

“我照你说的做了。”奥乔莫举起了双手，颤声道，“听着，刚才的事我们可以当做没发生。我不还手，你把刀收起来，我们都冷静一下——”

“我很冷静，奥乔莫。我知道自己在做什么。”维戈道，压在奥乔莫喉咙上的刀又向上逼了几厘米，迫使他把头扬得高了几分，“现在跪下，不要动。就算刀偏了半厘米，我都没法让你体面地死掉。”

“为什么？维戈，为什么？我没有做任何对不起你的事……”前一秒正聊着天的人，下一秒就拿出刀要杀自己，任谁都来不及反应。奥乔莫几乎要呼吸不过来，维戈的冷静让他最后的底气也没了，绝望扼住了他的喉咙，因此，他能发出最清晰的声音也只不过是一团含糊的呜咽。

奥乔莫苦苦求饶，但维戈麻木如一尊石像，根本不听他的。就在维戈打算划开奥乔莫喉咙的当头，被迫仰头看着天空的奥乔莫突然颤声道：

“乌鸦飞了……”

远方，嘶哑的乌鸦叫声接连窜起，伴随着的是某种令人胆寒的巨兽的咆哮，连榆树林也为之颤抖。这一突如其来的危险信号救了奥乔莫的命。维戈迟疑了一瞬，终究没有杀奥乔莫，而是转用猎刀柄猛击他的太阳穴。奥乔莫倒在地上，脑袋一片空白，血顺着前额流下来，模糊了他的视线。

“我不会给你机会的，奥乔莫，你让我别无选择。”维戈盯着倒在地上的奥乔莫，将手里沾血的猎刀收回腰间，咽了口吐沫，“如果我不这么做，死的就会是我。我绝不要死在这里。”

虽然看不清东西，可是周身正在发生的事情，奥乔莫听得一清二楚：维戈甩下这段话就走远了，他的脚步声消失不久，一个强有力的心跳声向奥乔莫靠来，越来越近；血一样红的痕迹从草地上迅速地延伸过来，那是杀手的印记，一条蜿蜒的红蛇爬上奥乔莫的身躯，将他吞没……

（真希望这故事快点结束。）

奥乔莫麻木地蜷缩起身子。


	2. Chapter 2

传说，巫师维戈的脸上画满了巫术花纹，胸口挂着铜镜，身上缀着成串的牙齿、骨头、羽毛，灰白色的长头发编得夸张，远看上去仿若一只暮年的野兽。维戈神秘非常，连见多识广的贝内迪克特也说不清他是个什么样的人，从那些碎片化的记载中只能勉强知道：

一，他话不多，不主动与人交谈；

二，好运气总是会眷顾他。依靠他的巫术和一堆奇妙的道具，他总是能从试炼中生还；

三，他是个独行侠，从不与人合作。这是他最特别的一点，也是最讨人厌的一点。

“同为独行者，他和那名有着亚洲人脸孔的女子给我的感觉却完全不一样——他简直就是一只秃鹫，平时高高在上地俯视着我们，一旦嗅到死亡和伤痛的味道就会迫不及待地现身，得到了他所求的就毫不留情地飞走。忠告：若是遇见他，切勿接近，早些逃跑。”

奥乔莫合上日志。他能想到贝内迪克特写下这话的时候牙齿咯咯作响。

贝内迪克特对这位独行者充满恨意，他可不是。他打量了一番自己……

一样不喜欢说话，虽然是碍于非法移民的身份和肤色、被外面世界的环境压得不敢乱说话。巫术，生在非洲原始野性的文化环境下，他多少也懂一点，而且确信这一切都是可以实现的。而且，最重要的，他缺个伴，维戈也是。

（我们两个挺像的，说不定会合得来。）

他自信地以为自己和巫师有些许相似，迫切地想要和这个巫师见一面。

* * *

脸上湿淋淋的，满是血。一把刀能有多硬呢？那一瞬间的敲击让奥乔莫浑身颤抖，他艰难地扶着树站起来，大口呼吸。他的心跳得飞快，一只大睁着的眼里满是黑暗，另一只被血糊住的眼前满是飞舞的银星。他的耳力则像增长了千倍百倍似的，整个世界嘈杂一片：乌鸦的嘶哑叫声，被风拂过的树林恐惧的哭声，踩踏草地的沙沙声，虫鸣，耳鸣声，他的呼吸……无数的声音，无数的信息。就在这样的嘈杂中，杀手的心跳无比清晰。

（我会死在这里。我会死在那种黑色的野兽手里。）

奥乔莫不想死。他站在林子中间，缓慢地转动脑袋，试图依靠心跳听出杀手来的方向，但是很快就放弃了——每一片树叶都在哭泣，每一只鸟儿都在鸣叫迎接杀手的到来，这或多或少干扰了他的判断；再者，那心跳在树干之间反射又反射，占据了幽闭树林内的每一寸空间，听起来就像四面八方有无数个杀手同时向他压迫而来。

（嘿……早知道会落到这种地步，当时又是何苦呢？）

奥乔莫抬眼看向维戈离去的方向，咬咬牙，毅然走向了另一条岔路。

* * *

来到这幻境前，菲利普·奥乔莫也不过是个普通人。他原本在一个叫汽车天堂的地方做轧车工，那不是个干净地方，偏僻，凶恶，黑道白道混杂，但对跨越重洋来到美国只身奋斗的年轻小伙来说，他找不到比这更好的选择。

奥乔莫聪明，他从不惹事，而且他知道无论身处何地，结交几个朋友总是必要的。然而现实是多么残酷，在他孤独的二十四年人生里，他从没能够和任何人长久地交往过。这就像是一种诅咒。所以，他是怎样地来到美国，他就一直保持着那种样子——孤身一人，沉默寡言。

好在他的老板阿扎罗夫很喜欢他这种个性。一星期，一个月，三个月，然后是半年，习惯了一个人的寂寞和被困在轧车工场内三点一线的闭塞感之后，这颗来自遥远非洲的种子在阿拉巴马州的荒僻天堂扎根了。他能熟练地躲避暗巷里潜藏的钓鱼执法人员，又或是避免被同车间的毒虫惯偷堂皇“借走”不菲的积蓄，安然无恙地拿到月结的工资。这样的生活比起家乡安稳了太多，对他而言已经足够。但是好景不长，就像他脆弱易碎的人际关系一样，仅仅过了半年，安稳的生活便戛然而止。

一个昏暗的傍晚，薄凉的太阳光映着叉子上一只熟烂的蟑螂，奥乔莫彻底没了胃口，借口出门小解离开了饭厅。他无事可做，慢悠悠地踱向工厂准备上夜班，无意观察到有人正往一辆车的后备箱里搬运什么东西——那辆车原本归他管，晚上就得轧成铁块。

奥乔莫的第一反应是有人要整他，往后备箱里藏陈年垃圾之类，反正是工作条例里明令禁止的东西，一开动机器，臭气熏天，收获一片嬉笑，还有阿扎罗夫的臭脸和罚款。这种事也不是一次两次了，奥乔莫隐忍的性格不允许他直接现身，见那人搬东西搬得专心，他只是收了脚步，躲在一片废旧轮胎后屏息观察。

他越看越觉得不对。那搬东西的人体型魁梧，一身西装革履，抹了发胶的黄脑袋在夕阳底下闪闪发亮，怎么看都像他的老板阿扎罗夫本人。至于他搬的东西——不用仔细闻都能嗅到空气里刺鼻的血腥味，两条被麻绳捆紧的腿挂在车外面——毫无疑问那是个死人。阿扎罗夫把死人的腿甩进后备箱，盖上了后盖，然后看一眼手表。似乎他的时间还充裕，于是他倚在车后盖上，给自己点了一根烟，嘴边猩红色的光一闪一闪，蓝眼睛眯缝着，一副很享受的样子。

（我的车后备箱里有一具尸体……）

有那么一个瞬间，奥乔莫想到了报警，但很快就意识到这有多荒谬。

（还是算了吧。毕竟……）

毕竟工作条例里可没说不准往后备箱里藏尸体。

连奥乔莫都没察觉到自己笑出了声。这一笑引起了阿扎罗夫的警觉，他猛地睁开眼，朝着奥乔莫藏身的轮胎的方向看来：

“谁在那儿？”

* * *

奥乔莫小心地翻越面前横倒的大树，突然，一只大手抓住了他的衣领，将他向后拽去。一瞬间他吓得失语，从树干上跌落下来，摔了个四脚朝天，就听见什么东西折断的清脆声音。

结果那只不过是一根挂住衣服的树枝。

奥乔莫受不住这样的惊吓了，他躺在地上喘气，看着头顶的星星闪烁，很快又爬了起来，不敢多做停歇。树的排列已经有渐渐稀疏的架势，他就快走出林子了，这是件好事。当然也有坏事——就在不久之前，杀手的心跳消失了，榆树林再次回归寂静。奥乔莫见识过这样的能力，接近猎物时，一些特别的杀手能更彻底地隐藏自己。想到这时，一个猪头和一张白色的可怕面具一齐划过他的脑海，让他一阵恶寒。他整理了一番衣装，习惯性地向来时的方向看了一眼，眼前赫然出现了一张陌生的脸。

* * *

奥乔莫没有动，过了两秒，听见拨开枪栓的声音，“我数三声，自己站出来。”

像巴普洛夫的狗对铃声的反应那样，危险的生活将他训练得很好，他对枪的反应极纯熟，仿佛这指令生来就刻在他的骨子里一样。举起双手表明自己并无危害，奥乔莫慢慢地从轮胎堆后走出来，丧家犬似的垂着头，没敢直视阿扎罗夫。

“哈……是你。你来的很早啊，奥乔莫。”他的老板见是他，似乎松了一口气，可是手里的枪依旧没有收回去的意思，“你站在那里多久了？”

奥乔莫不答话。

似乎不习惯这种沉默，阿扎罗夫晃了晃手里的枪，“过来，小子。过来。跟你说句话。”

奥乔莫顺从地过去，他的老板亲昵地搂住他的肩膀，身上的香水闻起来刺鼻极了。奥乔莫疑心老板只不过在借自己的衣服擦净手上的血，否则平时总会保持距离的人怎么一下子靠的这么近呢？

阿扎罗夫把枪挂回腰上，对奥乔莫耳语道：  
“你不喜欢惹事，我知道的，但是没办法，总得有人做这份工作。其实你这人很聪明，是我最喜欢的类型，让你来做这件事正合适。这样吧，就当我请你帮一个小忙……”

他这么说着，奥乔莫手里突然多了一个正正方方的黑色小铁盒。

“这盒烟你拿着，把你的工作做完。”阿扎罗夫对他比了一个噤声的手势，“不要对别人讲这件事。”

那做工考究的铁质烟盒被夕阳照得血红，奥乔莫捏在手里，觉得它突然变得有千钧重。

* * *

惊吓来的太快，若不是那张脸的主人托住了奥乔莫，他又会直挺挺地跌倒在地。倒在陌生人的臂弯里，奥乔莫不禁想，如果自己和自己的心脏交换一番身份，那么此时此刻他一定会停下来喘口气，幸好他的心脏比他本人更坚强。

“总算找到你了！”那陌生人说话了，一个年轻的男声，“跟我来，我知道出去的路该怎么走。”

那人把奥乔莫的胳膊架到自己肩上，大步前行。困意和如潮水般袭来——精神松懈的副作用。奥乔莫的体力早已透支，几乎是在一种半昏迷的状态中被陌生人拖着走。陌生人的话勾回了他久别的安心感，伴随而来的是强烈的疲劳和浑身酸痛。待他又一次睁开眼时，他发现自己躺在一个陌生的地方，微弱的光亮包围着他，仿佛身边聚集了无数颗星星。

* * *

“我知道了。”

阿扎罗夫怎么也不会料到，借着他一个放松的瞬间，一个视角的偏差，平时一向低眉顺眼的奥乔莫迅速拾起了地上的卸胎棒，十字钢管猛地打在他的后背上。这一下对魁梧的俄裔男人来说并没能造成大的伤害，却把他打懵了。阿扎罗夫跌了一个趔趄，转过身来，一手去掏腰间的枪，刚好接下奥乔莫接连而来的一记猛撞。

枪没拔出来，两个人跌进了轮胎堆里。阿扎罗夫先一步爬起来，依旧试图拔枪。手枪抽出皮带的一瞬，一个轮胎迎面飞来，阿扎罗夫架起两臂去挡，这便丢了视野，错过了开枪的时机；待轮胎落下后，还有卸胎棒的横斩，若不防御可能会落得脑袋开花。一挡，一震，阿扎罗夫手里的枪被打落了，斜斜地飞了出去。

奥乔莫看了一眼枪落下的位置，并不远，两人一把枪夹成了一个正三角。阿扎罗夫显然也注意到了，两个人看看枪，看看对方，意识到在这个距离上谁都不会有夺枪的优势，他们双双向后退开，打算来一场肉搏较量。

从之前短暂的接触来看，奥乔莫是不会打架的类型。事实正如阿扎罗夫预料的那样，奥乔莫没有正面御敌的经验，即便手执武器，面对阿扎罗夫试探的快拳也只是闪躲、后退。街头混混出身的阿扎罗夫生来就有一股狠劲，揍起人来总是会下死手，奥乔莫不知好歹的挑衅如一盆烫油浇在熊熊怒火上，烧得他没了理智。那把手枪他势在必得，但他不急着射杀奥乔莫，在那之前，他非得用拳头给奥乔莫来点教训不可。

一个挥舞卸胎棒的空隙，一记猛拳——正中鼻梁！奥乔莫被击倒在地，鼻血横流。之所以选择攻击面门而不是更有杀伤力的下颚，也是为了能够多折磨他一会。阿扎罗夫跨坐在奥乔莫身上，拎起他的衣领，把他的脑袋往水泥地上砸，一下又一下。这还没完，左右开弓补上几拳，见奥乔莫的呼吸时断时续，已无反抗能力，阿扎罗夫解下自己的领带，在奥乔莫的喉咙上打了一个活结，不慌不忙提着领带站起来，道：

“你知道人们都怎么说？七十多年前，就在你脚下这片土地上，美国人就是这么对黑鬼的……他们说错了，因为昨天干了错事的黑鬼会得到怎样的处置，今天也一样。”

阿扎罗夫两手向上奋力提起，奥乔莫脖子上的活结跟着收紧。无法呼吸，徒劳地拍打，踢蹬，结果只是让氧气流失的更快。

这样费力地表演，观众是谁？观众是阿扎罗夫自己。

“你惹错人了，狗杂种。”

阿扎罗夫正陶醉在这场精彩的处刑之中，一个冰凉的硬物抵住了他的小腿，一声枪响，那副狞笑的脸便瞬间扭曲，如同他腿上新鲜的枪伤一般狰狞。

* * *

奥乔莫眨了眨眼睛，环顾了一番四周，这才发现自己躺在一间宽敞的屋内，身边的亮光是几盏微弱的烛灯和无数只乌鸦眼睛的反光。这些穷凶极恶的探子或蹲伏在他胸口，或紧抓着屋内的支架，还有一群在周围的地上站着，将他团团围住。奥乔莫猛地坐起身来，挥手将乌鸦赶走，可这些鸟儿根本不怕他似的，只是把包围圈扩大了些，闪着光的眼睛盯得他浑身发毛。

“你醒了？”熟悉的声音一响起，地上的乌鸦纷纷飞走，让出了一条路，从房间角落的阴影中走出一个人来。又是那个陌生的男人，在烛光的照映下，奥乔莫终于能勉强看清陌生人的长相。这是一个有着亚洲人脸孔的年轻人，头发短而蓬乱，脸上满是血，胳膊上缠着绷带，一身原本光鲜的衣服血迹斑斑。奥乔莫担心年轻人的伤势，但见他神色自在，猜想他或许比看起来伤得轻许多，就没提这个话茬。

“不用怕，它们都是朋友，不会出卖我们的。”瞧见奥乔莫的眼睛盯着群集的乌鸦，十分戒备，年轻人伸出一只手，便有乌鸦跳到他的手臂上站定，亲昵地蹭他的手。奥乔莫看呆了：

“我这是在什么地方啊……”

“这里是杀手的木屋。”年轻人还未回答完，乌鸦突然叫了一声，奥乔莫浑身一抖，惹得年轻人笑了起来。“别太紧张了，它在跟你开玩笑呢。俗话说，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，他绝对不会想到你在这里的。”

（居然会有这种事情，有这样的人。我得把这些告诉维戈……）

* * *

计划好的？或是幸运女神的眷顾？不论如何，就在方才被阿扎罗夫击倒的时候，奥乔莫捡起了枪。这是一把半自动手枪，保险已经打开了，只需轻轻叩动扳机就能击发。惨叫，阿扎罗夫松开了紧紧箍着奥乔莫的手，跌在地上，抱着腿滑稽地翻滚，一边吼叫一边拿俄语国骂问候奥乔莫。一边的奥乔莫好不容易能够呼吸，趴在地上咳嗽。

“死黑鬼！你不敢杀我！”阿扎罗夫气急败坏地吼着，嘴角有唾沫星子溅出来，“你会死得比后备箱里的那些杂种还要惨！”

乌黑的枪口指着阿扎罗夫，奥乔莫站起来，居高临下地看着他的前老板——一个沾染无数人命的刽子手，丝毫没有动摇的意思。

两个人都红了眼，这几秒的对视几乎有几个世纪那么长。

（最好的结局，就是不要变得和他一样满手鲜血。）

奥乔莫放下了枪。

（菲利普·奥乔莫盯着伤重不起的阿扎罗夫，慢慢地后退。到了他认为足够安全的距离，他转身就跑，头也不回地逃进了那环绕着汽车天堂的漆黑森林。）

（再后来，他就遇到了维戈。）

可哪里还有维戈。

（他敢这么做，就是因为他知道我下不了死手……因为我对他讲过阿扎罗夫的故事，我几乎把自己的一切都对他讲过。）

  
（他了解我比这世界上其他任何人都多，可他也走了，就这么离我而去。）

恐惧偶尔也能充当麻醉剂，待安定下来之后，药效就渐渐退去了，奥乔莫这才真真切切意识到，曾经一起出生入死的同伴已经不在了。残酷的事实就像一把钝刀，缓慢切割着他的理智。他把自己的身体蜷成一团，抱着腿，脑袋埋在膝盖之间，痛苦万分。

（如果我还有枪，我宁愿在自己的太阳穴上来一枪。）

“你的状态看起来可不太好啊。”年轻人关切地问，“和同伴走散了吗？”

奥乔莫摇摇头，几近呜咽：“比那严重的多。”

“哎，别那么垂头丧气嘛。”年轻人在奥乔莫身边蹲下，握住他的双手，自信十足的样子，“这不是还有我吗？”

这个年轻人的手掌热乎乎的，宽大又柔软。谁人在此种绝望的境况下也会被这种热诚给打动。奥乔莫抬头看看年轻人，又看看自己的手，映入眼帘的是一团黑色的毛茸茸的东西。

（这是什么？手套？）

一，二，三，四……只有四根，手指的数量对不上啊。

指的末端又尖又长，圈圈皱起的皮肤闪着蓝光。手背上满是细密柔软的黑色绒毛。

（不像手，倒像是爪子。）

“你盯着我的手这么久，研究出点什么来了吗？”年轻人打趣道。

  
经这一提醒，奥乔莫才明白这只毛茸茸的爪子属于年轻人身体的一部分。是什么样的人才会有一只鸟似的爪子呢？

（在林子深处有一头黑色的野兽，蠢蠢欲动。）

  
（黑色的头发，黑色的眼睛，黑色的爪。）

“你……”

（我孤身一人走在林子里，知道野兽在寻找我，我拼命地逃，还是被它追上了。）

  
（“总算找到你了！”）

“你是……”

瞳孔放大，口干舌燥。青年给了奥乔莫一个亲切的微笑，只是那几乎咧到耳根的开裂嘴角与那一口森森利齿让这个微笑变得恐怖无比：

“哎呀？你终于认出我了，是不是？”

奥乔莫张大嘴，放声尖叫。


	3. Chapter 3

“还有什么想说的吗？”年轻人笑眯眯问道。

“别杀我。”奥乔莫颤声道。

哪知年轻人听了这话，松开搂着奥乔莫的手，轻描淡写地推了他一下。奥乔莫惊叫一声，从半空中跌了下去。

* * *

三十秒前奥乔莫甩开年轻人——甩开那杀手毛茸茸的利爪，站起来就往外跑。月光大盛，透过门时照亮了串串透明的彩色珠帘。奥乔莫丝毫不理会年轻人的喝止，朝着光亮的方向拨开门帘冲了出去。迎面而来的是一阵急速的冷风，奥乔莫被风吹得迷了眼睛，打了一个哆嗦。

珠帘哗哗，树叶梭梭，脚下的木质平台轻微晃动着，吱呀作响。睁开眼——一片开阔的黑色平原。视野好极了，月光从来没有这样明亮。就在奥乔莫准备跨出一步、踏上那一望无际的黑色土地时，一粒串珠从他的脚边滚落，他的眼睛不自觉地向下看去——这才意识到自己身在何处，不禁感到一阵头晕目眩。

“这是什么鬼地方啊！”奥乔莫哀嚎道。

“我告诉过你了，是我的木屋。”年轻人从背后搂住奥乔莫，毛茸茸的脑袋贴在在奥乔莫后背上，得意道，“但我忘了告诉你，这里离地有十五米高，大概是五层楼的高度，掉下去可不是好玩的。”

原来他所见的并不是平原，而是一大片榆树高且整齐的树冠顶端。方才落下去的串珠连一点落地的声响也没发出——它乘着风去了哪儿？你不禁会想，那颗珠子定是落进了漆黑的无尽虚空……

这树林已经高得令人生畏，奥乔莫在的地方又比周身的树木高出许多——杀手的木屋建在一棵参天大树上，可怜的逃生者来客此时置身半空，被这一惊险景象深深地震慑住了。

（我早该想到，鸟总是把巢筑在高高的树上，这只似鸟的黑色野兽当然也不例外。）

  
（既然是我发现了这只野兽，像贝内迪克特一样，我该给他起个绰号。）

  
（还有什么比“乌鸦”更适合他的呢？）

在被踹下去之前，奥乔莫并未注意到乌鸦的手足都是鸟爪的模样，异常适合攀爬和抓握。衣领陡然一紧——一只脚爪紧抓着奥乔莫后颈的衣服，一只脚爪卡在木屋外置平台的缝隙之间，依靠不似常人的力气与平衡感，乌鸦及时抓住了悬在半空中的奥乔莫，避免了他摔成肉泥的命运。

奥乔莫胡乱挥舞双臂，试图为自己找到一点平衡，整个人又向下坠了几分。

“不要乱动！不然我现在就送你下去见阎王。”乌鸦龇着牙，喉咙里发出威胁的呼噜声。一帘之隔，室内的鸟儿不知道外面发生了什么事，听到主人的鸟呼噜却也跟着嘈杂起来。

如猫科动物被捏住了命运的后颈肉，奥乔莫不敢动弹。乌鸦脚背一弓，发力一提，奥乔莫好不容易回到坚实的平面，抱着树屋的门框，说什么也不撒手了。

“我不会杀你。”乌鸦抖抖脚爪，“这回别再乱跑了——你这么弱小，任何一点差池都能要你的命。”

（他也许没骗我，可是……）

  
回忆起莱利疗程中心的病人的遭遇，奥乔莫很快打消了这一念头。

  
（生不如死，灵魂被禁锢在电击装置里，每一个痛苦的瞬间都在大屏幕上永久留存。）

  
（在他们变成那副模样之前，那医生恐怕也是这样许诺的。）

奥乔莫紧张地咽了口吐沫，“你要对我做什么？”

  
“嘻，也许什么都不做吧……但是，我有几个条件。”乌鸦说，“反正时间多得很，进屋来说话吧？你一个人在外面不安全的。”

  
他友好地伸手去拉奥乔莫，但对方没有把自己的手交在他手上，而是选择自己扶着门柱爬起来。对此，乌鸦没有说什么，脸上还是挂着那副和气的微笑。

“好了好了，给我们一点私人空间好不好？我们有很重要的话要谈呀。”乌鸦拨开门帘，鸟儿扑闪着翅膀成群抢出门外，转瞬间融入夜色，只留下满地羽毛。

  
“喝茶吗？”乌鸦不畏惧火光，擎着一支烛灯在架子上依序查看，“恕我招待不周，这间屋子只是个陈列室，平时没有客人会来。”

  
诚如乌鸦所言，沙发、椅子、桌、床……这样的家具他都没有。木屋四面是墙，对着门的方向是一个小窗，被榆树枝条紧紧遮盖了，视野极差，只留一片模糊的黑暗。乌鸦的所有家当都摆放在钉在墙上的木架和内嵌式的收纳格里。烛灯照亮了他手里的陶瓷茶具——材质不一，风格迥异，奥乔莫猜那是他四处搜集而来的。大概单纯的茶叶寡淡无味，乌鸦还备有一大堆填满调料的密封小罐，一大把小匙——金的，银的，带宝石装饰的……无一不是光洁亮丽，看得出，养护得很仔细。不同的匙用来舀不同罐里的配料，随着乌鸦的取用发出叮铃当啷的悦耳声音。

  
奥乔莫畏惧那双不似人类的利爪，却不得不从乌鸦手中接过茶杯。漂亮的小杯里已经注了茶水，黑色的液体轻微摇晃着，那是奥乔莫的手因紧张而震颤的缘故。不知为何，对方依旧紧紧抓着杯子不放，仰视他的小脸很严肃。

  
这就有点让人不知所措了。

（他的嘴唇在动，好像要说什么一样。）

“谢谢……？”奥乔莫试探地读道。

  
“不客气！”乌鸦的神色一下子明朗起来，大方地松开爪子，“礼节是很重要的，不论在什么时候都绝对不能丢掉礼节，知道吗？”

  
奥乔莫反应过来，从现在起，他说的每一句话、做的每一个动作都得格外小心不可。这只乌鸦格外喜欢试探别人，若是他对自己不满，会发生什么可是预料不到的。

  
“我说，你叫什么名字？”

  
奥乔莫已经习惯了乌鸦的獠牙，见他微笑便也摆出一副微笑的表情来，“奥乔莫。菲利普·奥乔莫。”

  
“怪名字。你是哪里人？”

  
“美国……我没有护照。”奥乔莫习惯性地避免家乡的话题。

  
“嚯，你的名字既不美国，也不外国，什么都沾一点，结果什么都不像呢。”乌鸦眼睛一亮，然后讲出了这一番自来熟发言，“我也是！父亲给的名字既不美国，也不韩国……老头子是那么伟大的一个人，但他给儿子起名字的能力却这么烂，你不觉得很好笑吗？”

  
这个年轻的杀手开始大笑。奥乔莫完全抓不住乌鸦的笑点，但被他的笑声感染，自己也忍不住跟着笑起来。

  
“够了，不好笑就别笑了。”乌鸦突然止住笑，“我不喜欢别人在我面前演戏。”

  
奥乔莫的表情一下凝在脸上。

  
“这才对嘛！这表情就很好，建议你保持住。老实讲，我挺喜欢你这点的，奥乔莫，你总是会把所有的想法都写在脸上，这是真诚的表现。我们说不定有机会交上朋友呢……不过，我们先来说说正事吧。”乌鸦给出了这一番似是夸赞的评价，勾勾手，示意奥乔莫蹲下些，对他耳语道，“你想活下去吗，奥乔莫？”

  
奥乔莫点头。

  
“你听好：我要你呆在这里，哪里也别去。”乌鸦搂住奥乔莫的脖子，大度地一挥手掌，向他展示自己的木屋，“这间屋子里的一切你都可以自由使用。你可以做一切你想做的，但是不要干涉我做我想做的，这样我就不会杀你。听明白了吗？”

  
奥乔莫想了想，点点头。

  
“不要点头！”乌鸦突然暴躁起来，大吼道，“这是一场‘交易’，奥乔莫，给我严肃点！”

一瞬间，所有的东西都落入了嘈杂不堪的蜂鸣声中。猫儿受惊了——奥乔莫捧着茶杯向后撤开一步，后背砰咚抵在了木架上，架上的藏品因他这一撞而摇晃起来。乌鸦活动了一下自己的两爪，骨节之间发出威胁十足的咯咯声，做这些事情的过程中，他始终古怪地盯着奥乔莫，鸟类审视猎物般转动他蓬乱的毛脑袋，让奥乔莫不寒而栗。

（完了。我惹他生气了。）

  
（谁知道他的脾气是什么样呢？谁又知道他的保证是真是假呢？再怎么说，他是个杀手。）

  
（我惹他生气了，我可能会因此而死。）

“别过来。”奥乔莫道。

  
“这是我的房子，我爱怎么来就怎么来。”乌鸦向前跨了一大步，很是不屑。

  
当生命受到威胁的时候，你会做什么？跪下求饶，试图说理，抑或是拿起武器去反击？

  
奥乔莫两手捧着杯子，高高举起。

（我才不会怕他……要是他再敢往前一步，我就摔碎手里的杯子，拿碎片当武器。）

  
（劳丽·斯特罗德就是这么做的，绝对靠谱。）

奥乔莫这么胡思乱想着，乌鸦已经凑上前来，一对利爪作势要钳住他的脖颈。

（就现在……！）

胸口突然多了一份重量。  
“哎呀，我太明白你在想什么了。”乌鸦趴在奥乔莫的胸口，毛茸茸的爪子捧着奥乔莫的脸，一副诚恳又讨好的样子，“对不起，我不该发脾气，但是是你有错在先。对你来说，点头可能只是一个习惯性的举动，但在我这里是没法容忍的——你知道这是为什么吗？”

（为什么？）

这温和的哄小孩式语气意外管用——奥乔莫放下茶杯，露出一个可怜又迷茫的表情，乌鸦伸出一根指爪点了一下他的鼻子：

  
“因为这是撒谎呀，奥乔莫！如果你还有疑问，你应该直接告诉我，而不是点头糊弄过去，对你对我都不好。一个微不足道的小谎也会对你的诚信造成不可挽回的损伤——这就是为什么比起被人拒绝，我更讨厌有人对我撒谎。做交易最重要的就是诚信！你的诚信是‘道义’的一部分，任何与道义相关的事情都值得去严肃对待，我希望你也能严肃起来。这也是为你好。

  
“这次是初犯，我就原谅你。但假如你再敢用点头这个动作糊弄我，我就把你撕碎喂鸟。听明白了吗？”

（点头不是，摇头也不是。）

“如果你真的听明白了，说‘是，我明白’就行了。很简单的嘛。”

  
“是，我明白了。”奥乔莫有点呼吸困难。

  
“很好！你学的很快嘛，我喜欢和聪明的人打交道。”乌鸦松开奥乔莫，高兴地转起圈圈来，“那么关于我们之间的交易，你还有其他的疑问吗？”

  
“有。如果我不相信你呢？”奥乔莫道，“我怎么知道你会不会反悔？”

  
“这是个蠢问题，奥乔莫，不过我不讨厌，至少这证明了你是期待着我能够被你所信赖的。”乌鸦点着手指，“第一，我有很多办法可以杀掉你，但我却选择留下你，如果我真的想要你的命，何必这么大费周章？”

  
奥乔莫下意识摸摸自己的后脖颈，依稀能感到夏夜里的清冷空气。

  
“第二，我很重视‘道义’。所谓‘道义’是指引人成为更好的人的无上信条，总共是‘仁慈，义气，礼节，智慧，诚信’这五条，缺一不可。”乌鸦扳着自己的指爪计数，每讲一条就数一根，最后一下数空了，他的脸上一下子显出诧异来——这才意识到自己比常人少了一根指头，“祖父传给父亲，父亲传给我和兄长，代代相传……我们整个家族都坚守着‘道义’才活到了今天，换个说法，我们的一生都在为实现‘道义’而活。

  
“我们家族有着履行‘道义’的义务，但只做好自己是不够的，如果要成为更伟大的人，就得有伟大的眼光。只要世上那些不合‘道义’的事情入了我们的眼睛，只要我们知道有人仍在做‘不道义’的事情，我们就有义务去纠正他们，帮助他们也成为更好的人。兄长是最先领悟这一点的人，他做得比我好太多，总是能得到父亲的夸赞……”乌鸦说得激动，眼里似乎有星星，“实不相瞒，我的理想就是做一个伟大的人。奥乔莫，我和你解释了这么多，教你做人要诚实，如果我自己都不能做到诚实，那我该怎么实现自己的理想呢？所以，我可以向你保证，关于这场交易的一切内容都是绝对真实有效的。”

  
“我或许可以相信你的理想，但，”奥乔莫喃喃道，“如果你人真的这么好，怎么会落到这种地方来？”

  
“真是个好问题，奥乔莫！你听得很认真，我太喜欢你了。请你稍等一下……”乌鸦喘着气，把汗湿的前发拨到脑后，耐心地笑了。不知不觉，屋内用来照亮的蜡烛已经烧了过半。待乌鸦从长篇大论后的疲惫里稍微缓过神来，他又精神十足地开始了新一轮的长篇大论：

  
“我啊，和兄长差得太远了。我们虽然是兄弟，性格却完全不一样——兄长耐心又温和，无论对方犯下多大的错误，他都能耐下性子循循诱导，我却完全不行。我也试过像他一样平和地说服那些偏离道义的人，一些成功了，就像你；一些只是浪费自己的时间。我看得出，面对执迷不悟的家伙，兄长的做法只是治标不治本，他们迟早还会干上老本行，一遍又一遍地重复自己的错误。所以我用了我自己的做法……”

  
“所以……？”

  
“啊……讨厌。你这么聪明，你肯定猜到了。”乌鸦捂住脸，像是在哭，实际上却笑得癫狂，“你来告诉我，我究竟做了什么？”

乌鸦猜的很对。奥乔莫很容易就得出了结论，但他不想承认。

  
“哦，怎么啦？菲利普·奥乔莫虽然不爱说话，但也不是哑巴对不对？”乌鸦煽动道。

  
“……你杀了他们。”奥乔莫闭上眼睛。他实在不想把眼前这个貌似友善的青年与杀人不眨眼的恶魔联系起来，但似乎有些恶魔就是长着这样的一副面孔，这才是他们最可怕的地方——乌鸦身上的斑斑血迹并非他自己受伤所致，而是杀人时遗留下的罪证；四只利爪或许可以用来救人，更多的时候却是用来开膛破肚的凶器……这就是事实，他必须接受。

  
“对！我杀了他们，我贯彻了至高无上的‘道义’。”乌鸦很是自豪。

  
“但你杀了他们——”

  
“我替他们做了正确的决定！”乌鸦打断了他，纠正道，“奥乔莫，我警告过你不要干涉我，但看来你还不是很了解状况。”

  
“你知道我杀死的都是什么人？是背信弃义的人，是冷血无情的人，是出卖他人、自私自利、为了私欲可以无所不为的人……无药可救的渣滓。这样的人是‘道义’的大敌，我非得除掉他们不可。奥乔莫，你是一个‘智慧’的人，和我要杀的人完全不一样——你很清楚什么才是正确的做法，对不对？我相信你一定不会让我失望。”

（看看，这人还是个正派人物呢。）

奥乔莫听着乌鸦的威胁，只觉得又愤怒，又好笑。

（若是手上沾了血，纵使有再好的理由也洗不清自己的罪孽。）

“为什么是我？”奥乔莫微微笑道，“为什么我就那么特别？”

  
“我虽然不讨厌蠢问题，但不代表每个蠢问题我都会回答。”乌鸦对他回以微笑。

  
“我不相信你的什么‘道义’……你一定还有别的理由。”

  
“我也不相信什么法律规章和道德底线。”乌鸦眯起眼睛，“那些东西能让你变得更好吗？不能吧，只是把你培养成了一个胆小又自私的懦夫罢了，非法移民同志。”

（他说起刻薄话来一点都不差。）

  
（哦不，他只是靠他的智慧说出了真相而已……）

“哎呀，话说得太重了吗？我不能说你的胆小和懦弱是缺点，但这也不是什么好事……每个正常的人都会有变得更好的愿望吧？我知道你也是。”乌鸦自信十足，“你会帮我实现我的‘道义’，奥乔莫——这件事只有你才能帮我，换成谁都不行。”

  
“你看错人了，”奥乔莫咬牙道，“我不会当你的帮凶。”

  
“啊呀，冷静一下。我不需要你杀人——你什么都不用做，只要呆在这里哪儿也别去，知道你好好活着就是对我最大的帮助了。”乌鸦嘻嘻笑了，“你听说过预知梦吗，奥乔莫？”

（菲利普·奥乔莫被这一绝密话题深深地震慑住了，那里面有少许面对未知的恐惧，少许对贝内迪克特的尊敬，更多的是对这个世界神秘的运作规律的叹服。乌鸦不能也不想知道奥乔莫心里在盘算什么，他不会放过这绝佳的口才秀场，开始讲述自己的梦。）

  
（乌鸦说，每当他陷入睡眠，整个林子也随之静寂。就在那片静寂中，他看见了奥乔莫走进了他的林子，紧随其后的是一个他求之已久的人。）

  
（乌鸦还说，梦中所见的事情是一定会发生的，这是迷雾的铁则，十几年来都没有变过。）

不知不觉，蜡烛已经快燃尽了。乌鸦翻箱倒柜，试图赶在它们熄灭之前找出几只新蜡烛来，好将光明延续下去。奥乔莫倒觉得无所谓——在黑暗中呆了这么久，他已经能很好地适应无光的密闭环境，那么果然如维戈所说，这只乌鸦的视力并不是很好。

  
“我从来不知道杀手也会做梦。”奥乔莫喃喃道。

  
“你现在知道了。”乌鸦找到了蜡烛，高兴地续上火，一圈微弱的橙黄色光在他的脸上绽放开来。

  
“但，这和我又有什么关系？”

  
“这说起来就好玩了。在我的梦里，只要你活着，我要找的人就会活着；只要我找到了你，我就一定能找到他。”乌鸦笑眯眯道，“为什么会这样呢？我也说不清楚，但梦里的事情是一定会发生的，命运把一切都安排好了，我要做的就是抓住它而已。如果抓住了你，那我就抓住了命运，奥乔莫。这就是为什么我选了你，为什么我要你活下去。”

（只要我什么都不做，我就能活下来。与之同时，他会找到并杀死另一个人。）

  
（说得轻巧……这是要我眼睁睁看着另一个人因我而死吗？）

  
（这太荒谬了。）

脑海中闪过的是贝内迪克特日志上的文字：

  
“如果你见死不救，你手上也会沾染受害者的鲜血。”

  
那个被乌鸦宣判死刑的人是怎样的人，奥乔莫不在乎，他只是不想背负杀人的恶名。连他自己也说不清，为什么一个干净的名声如此重要？曾经他不擅长质疑，也懒得去质疑，但当他成了一个有能力质疑的人之后，这一切却早就烙进了他的骨血，此时追根究底已经不合适了。

  
如果说乌鸦是为了“道义”而活，那“不杀人”就是奥乔莫的“道义”。

  
奥乔莫把目光投向门外，漆黑的景色开始泛红，正如那烙印在铁质烟盒上的夕阳般刺眼，令他一阵晕眩。

  
如坐针毡。

“奥乔莫……”

  
乌鸦用爪子戳了戳他的腰，奥乔莫回过神来。  
“别老是盯着外面想些有的没的了。你知道我是不会让你死的。”

（我并没有这种想法……不过，他提醒了我。）

从非洲逃到美洲，从汽车天堂逃到乌鸦地狱，无路可走了。

（如果我真的什么也做不了，自杀也许是不错的选择。）

“我说，奥乔莫，你见过想自杀的人吗？想让他们死很简单，想要他们活下来可是要费尽力气，其中最重要的就是要给他们足够多的‘理由’。如果没有足够多的‘活’的理由，人脆弱的精神是支撑不了‘活’这么沉重的事情的。”乌鸦语重心长道，“所以呢，假设我能给你足够多的理由说服你为什么那个人非死不可，你就会放弃这种跳楼自杀愚蠢的想法了吧？”

（哈……不过都是借口。）

  
（道义的，不道义的；强的，弱的；对的，错的；黑的，白的……）

  
（如果你想杀人，借口是永远不会缺的。）

“你尽管试试看。”奥乔莫已经做好了听苦情故事的准备，一脸冷漠。

  
乌鸦笑着摇摇头，在口袋里摸索了一番，“这就是理由。”

  
看见那再熟悉不过的黑色铁质烟盒，奥乔莫不禁拔高了声调：

  
“这东西怎么会在你手里？”

* * *

“烟。”

奥乔莫看一眼维戈索烟的手，取下嘴里的黑白色烟支，垂着眼睛弹了弹烟灰，“这是最后一支了。”

此时坐在篝火前分享香烟的两人样貌凄惨：奥乔莫刚从钩子上脱身，锁骨处一个血淋淋的大洞，恶灵的爪子已经扣进他的皮肉，几乎要把他活剥，最终未能得逞；维戈则被捕兽夹夹中了腿，人得以脱身，腿却瘸了，小腿肌肉上一排不浅的血洞汩汩冒血。

维戈撕了自己的布袍草草包扎腿伤，奥乔莫则从胸前口袋里摸出一个银翼印花的黑色铁盒，取出一支黑白色香烟，借着篝火点燃。

惊魂未定，疲惫不堪……烟草是止痛剂，也是定心丸。来到雾中已经有不少时间，奥乔莫运气很差，读到了贝内迪克特日志中的只言片语，却并没有亲眼见过其他逃生者，只有鲜血和死亡陪伴着走过漫漫长夜，逃出生天还是头一遭。

何况救他的人是维戈——神出鬼没的独狼，受人厌弃的鬣狗……说这个人是什么都好。就在奥乔莫几乎要丧失希望的时刻，这个陌生人变戏法似的出现，尽管拖着流血不止的残腿，却凭着结实的胳臂和坚如磐石的意志力，硬是将奥乔莫从钩子上抱了下来。

“其实你不在乎吧。”维戈接过烟，吸得很凶，吐得很缓，一个个漂亮的烟圈从他嘴里冒出来，“你宁愿相信一个初次见面的人会救你，宁愿毫无顾忌地把自己的性命交到别人手上……连命也不看重的人，一支烟对你来说又算得了什么呢？”

奥乔莫捧着脸出神，突然说道：

“让我跟着你吧。”

“不，”维戈拒绝得很干脆，“我从不与人合作。”

“就算你拒绝，我也会这么做的。”奥乔莫很坚定，“我知道你一定能让我活下去。”

“为什么？”维戈抖抖烟灰。

“我就是知道。”

“如果你是读过那本日志，还是放弃吧。那不是真正的我。”

“我不在乎。我相信你。”

“你相信的东西不过都是谎言。”

“我相信维戈。”

一时只有篝火噼啪。

“我在这雾中游荡了十多年，从没见过一个人会对未知的事物抱以这么大的信心。”维戈盯着奥乔莫，哑然失笑，“试试看倒也没坏处。”

* * *

“你为什么会有这个烟盒？”奥乔莫质问道。

“要我给你讲讲它的来历吗？”乌鸦微微一笑，爪子轻轻点在盒盖上，“看到这对银色翅膀和S字了吗？这是俄罗斯产的参议员（SENATOR）香烟。烟盒的主人是个十恶不赦的渣滓——抽烟不是个好习惯，但这点小陋习跟他做过的那些龌龊事根本没有可比性。”

“这个人是老烟枪，他的友谊很廉价，大多都是从一根烟开始，而他最擅长的就是榨干与他同行的人的最后一丝价值，如同吸干一支香烟，这样便可毫不留情地碾碎、抛弃，最后只余灰烬。

“十多年前，我还没有来到这个地方的时候，在我们之间就已经有一种流言，即，这个人为了研究能够逃出这里的办法，竟不惜对自己的同伴痛下杀手。你们是永远无法彻底死掉的，这一点你应该很清楚——他的同伴很快就复活了，还带着被他背叛的清晰记忆。这个人做出了这样的事情，自然不可能继续与人同行，因此，他抛下一切，孤身一人逃进了雾里。

“我一直在想，如果除掉他，我是否就能在‘道义’的大道上迈出至关重要的一步了呢？我是绝对不会放过这样的机会的。但，谁也不知道他去了哪儿，更不知道他是怎样做到。直到半年以前，我们都以为他真的逃去了外面，实际上不是这样……有人目击到这只独狼又出现了。这半年来我一直在追查他的踪迹，终于他跑进我的梦里来了：梦里，他的身边多了一个跟班，当然也多了一盒新的烟——”乌鸦摇了摇手中的烟盒，“就是这盒。我的朋友在黑水沼泽捡到它，不假思索就送给了我，想来我真的要好好感激她……”

“这个人的名字是维戈。既然你认出了他的烟，我想你应该对他很清楚才是。”乌鸦微微笑道，“你就是那个传说中的跟班吗，奥乔莫？”

（这不可能……）

  
（他是在挑拨离间。维戈绝不是他口中的模样，我再清楚不过了。）

“我问你，维戈在哪儿？”

“我不认识什么维戈。”奥乔莫试图装出很有底气的模样。

乌鸦讥讽地笑：“这时候还装傻。事情已经很清楚了不是吗？维戈出卖了最信任他的你，把你丢在我的森林里等死。这不是他第一次这样做了：维戈两次失信于自己的同伴，毫无悔意，简直就是渣滓中的渣滓。你能想象人没了‘道义’的管束会变成什么样吗？就是这幅可怕的模样。何不与我一起联手除掉他呢？你最了解他的习性，一定会成为一个好帮手。”

奥乔莫冷汗直冒，茶杯举到嘴边却迟迟未饮，他盯着凉透的黑色茶水躲避乌鸦的锐利视线，却发现杯里早有另一对眼睛盯着他了。

茶杯摔得粉碎。

“你真的跟别人很不一样，奥乔莫。只因维戈曾经对你有恩，即使被他出卖，你也不愿加害于他，这是难能可贵的品质……但好的品质用在坏的地方是没有意义的。”乌鸦用脚爪扣住地板上那一对滚动的眼珠——在黯淡的茶水中泡得泛红，毫无生气——无情地将它们碾碎，“看见你这么执迷不悟，我实在很心痛。”

（你终于露出马脚了。）

  
（再多的借口也掩饰不住你嗜杀的本性，不是吗？）

“你还等什么？”奥乔莫说这番话时有股解脱的快感，“动手吧。”

“哦，我会的，”乌鸦微笑，“但是，我不会杀你。我想要你变得更好，因此，我会用别的办法帮助你。”

一道黑色的影子自奥乔莫眼前小鸟似的轻快略过。乌鸦的爪子很利，轻轻一挑便截断了神经，奥乔莫甚至没来得及感受到痛苦，这场粗暴又高明的外科手术就已经收尾。隐约可见那一只鸟爪里抓着什么东西，鲜活且富有弹性，甚至还带着余温。

“两只都拿走就太不公平了。毕竟这只是个小小的教训，不能做得太过火，你说对吗？”

奥乔莫伸手去夺，但因为失去了右眼的关系丢了方向感，乌鸦举着手里的眼珠逗弄他，见他连连扑空，笑着跳开了。

“还给我……”奥乔莫伏在地上无力地恳求着。

“你要记得说‘请’。”乌鸦不屑地从鼻子里挤出“哼”声。

奥乔莫想起主人那繁复的礼节，便在稍加修改后重复了一遍自己的恳求——这次说得更大声：“请你还给我。”

“不行！”乌鸦张狂地大笑着，拒绝了。

乌鸦用另一只爪子拨弄了一下手里的眼珠，又放在鼻子底下嗅了嗅，最后伸出舌头尝了尝味道。奥乔莫注意到乌鸦的舌头是橙红色的，在两排白森森的利齿中鲜艳得扎眼。那颗眼珠，乌鸦牢牢地捉住了它，鲜艳的鸟舌扫过它，让它变得温暖又湿润。他做着这样一件骇人的事，神色甜蜜，仿佛儿童得到糖果时的天真，又像是恋人寻到挚爱时的喜悦。

（假如被他捉住的是我该多好啊。）

想到这里，奥乔莫觉得脸上一阵燥热。这种想法从何而来？谁也说不清。他决定把这想法抛到脑后，但很快发现这并不是一件易事。乌鸦把眼珠丢进口袋里，随后扶起地上的奥乔莫，抱进怀里安慰道：

“好了，别摆出一副快死了的样子，小出血罢了，过一会儿就会停的。”

“可它要是止不住呢？”奥乔莫不敢碰伤口，只觉得自己的右半边脸都是湿淋淋的。

“那你倒是说说看，我该怎么做？”

奥乔莫咽了口口水，“用舌头舔掉。”

（不不不不不不不不不不不……我都说了什么？）

“你说什么？……‘舔掉’？”乌鸦眉毛一挑，“你确定吗？”

（对不起，我不确定。真的对不起。你为什么就不能当做没听到呢？这话说出口就是个错误。我就不该——）

“哼，区区小事。”

一分钟过后，奥乔莫仍然不敢相信，自己的无心之语居然这么轻易地就被满足了。又过了二十秒，他才愿意相信，热乎乎的湿气是真的，轻柔地替他舔去血痕的舌头是真的，脸上这两排新鲜的牙印也是真的——不知为何，乌鸦在他脸上啃了一口，咬得并不重，不过还是有些危险。

“对不起……这味道太诱人了。”乌鸦一边赔礼一边回味的模样看上去毫无歉疚之意。

“没关系。”奥乔莫轻声回应道。

“为什么要哭？”

“我不知道，”奥乔莫哽咽道，“按理说我该高兴才对啊。”

菲利普·奥乔莫不能容忍无人陪伴的孤独。他从来没有奢望过一段稳定长久的关系，尽管内心极度渴求，仍不敢表露于色。他的心灵犹如一块久旱的土地，一日无人陪伴，便一日不得甘霖，一日受着干渴的煎熬。他的人生本就不幸，他生命中的过客就像流云掠过，鲜少有人愿意停下仔细看他一眼。如果有一片云对他投来些许兴趣，他是不会挑剔的——只是浅浅试探后就急不可耐地愿意献出自己的一切，没有人教他这么做，只因他清楚地知道自己一无所有，所以也不怕失去什么，所以用这种卑微的方式试图挽留。

奥乔莫丝毫不懂得自爱，擅长小丑式地迎合与娱乐他人，不求回报。他自己最初的欲求早在漫长的自我压抑中消耗殆尽，尽管他本人并未意识到这么做有什么不妥。或许是嗅到了这种不健康的关系背后诡异的死气，人们一个个离开他，只有他自己还蒙在鼓里——奥乔莫始终认为，一定是自己付出的还不够，却不知这才是症结的根源所在。

这是一个巨大的恶性循环。当他习惯了这种人际上的悲哀，他生活的方方面面都或多或少被这种气氛给感染了。他很少主动表达自己的欲望，很难从他口中听到除恳请之外的请求。所以，当乌鸦回应了他的请求之后，他首先感到了惊讶，随后是开心，但这一切很快都被  
恐惧给替代了：

（做这种事情会不会太出格了？他会厌恶我吗？）

没有。所幸对方也一样是个怪胎。

（这个人会不会就是我要找的人呢？他会适合一段长久的相处吗？）

不是也无所谓了，因为被人重视的感觉实在是太太太太太好了，所以对失去这种感觉的恐惧也太太太太太大了。

（要是失去他，我该怎么办？还会有机会遇见和他一样、甚至比他更好的人吗？）

没有答案。在我找到答案之前，我不能就这么失去他。

“我会帮你找到维戈。”奥乔莫吸了吸鼻子，“但我要和你一起去——你和我缺一不可。”

“这和我们的交易差得有点远，不过无妨呀，小事一桩。”乌鸦嘻嘻笑了，轻轻摸他脸上的伤口。“哦，你看，奥乔莫，血已经止住了。”

  
“……”


End file.
